Those Marauder Days
by moonfirefairy
Summary: A typical Marauder day:Try to get Lily Evans to go out with James Potter,hex nape a few times,pull some pranks,be pranked by Alexandra Fields,try get Remus Lupin to tell Caitlyn Wolfe how he feels about her,oh and annoy Lily some more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love the Marauders so much and I've wanted to write a fic about them for ages and I've finally started one! Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter One**_

James Potter was the most popular teenage wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the Quidditch Captain and the best Seeker that Gryffindor Quidditch Team had ever had. He was the guy that the girls practically drooled over and the guy that all the other boys wanted to be. He was extremely handsome with incredibly messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes that were no longer hidden by his glasses thanks to a spell that he used on himself to make his eye vision perfect. He grinned at a group of girls that were staring at him and they all turned away, blushing, and began to whisper excitedly to each other. James scanned the Leaky Cauldron, trying to find the one girl that had captured his heart. To James this girl was the most beautiful girl in the world with her stunning red hair that fell to her waist in soft curls and her emerald green eyes. James loved everything about her; the way her hair shone whenever it caught the light…her tinkling laugh…James could stare at her for hours. She was perfect and James was going to win her heart –

"Oi, Prongs, can you leave Planet Potter for one minute for me to talk to you?" Sirius Black interrupted his thoughts. Sirius Black, just as popular as James. He could pull of the cool and casual act, which was something that James had never mastered. He was charming and very good-looking with his long dark hair that fell gracefully into his grey eyes that had enchanted so many girls. He was just as tall as James, but slightly more muscular. He was a Chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch Team and James Potter's best friend.

"What?" James asked, still trying to find the girl that he had been chasing since his first day at Hogwarts.

"Jesus, Prongs, will you get over her already?" Sirius said, sounding annoyed. "You're driving me insane! Just give it a rest and…" But he trailed off as Lily Evans and her two best friends entered the Leaky Cauldron. James jumped out of his seat and began calling out, "Lily, hey! Over here!" Lily turned, tossing her red curls over her shoulder, and raised one eyebrow at the sight of James practically jumping up and down with eagerness.

"James, you're embarrassing me," Sirius muttered, though he too was slightly crimson at the sight of one of Lily's best friends: Alexandra Fields, an incredibly pretty muggle-born girl who was, like Lily, top of all her classes. She gave Sirius her cheeky grin that made his heart pound.

"Sirius, why don't you just ask Lexa out?" Remus asked curiously. Remus Lupin was another member of the Marauders and a werewolf. He was handsome in a rough-around-the-edges sort of way with his untidy light brown hair and his pale blue eyes that had a weary look to them.

"What?" Sirius demanded, outraged. "You think I like _her_?"

"Is it because she's muggle-born?" James said angrily. He knew that Sirius wasn't like his pure-blood maniac family, but after hearing Sirius call Lily a mudblood without realizing what a horrible word it was he wasn't sure.

Sirius stared at his best friend with a disgusted look on his face. "You really think I'm like that?" He said in a low, furious voice. "You think I'm like the rest of my bloody family? I couldn't care less if someone was muggle-born or not! It makes no difference to me, Potter! I thought you would have realized that after all these years." And with that, Sirius stood up, scraping back his chair, and stormed out of the room.

James groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Way to go, Prongs, way to go," Remus said quietly, getting out of his seat and heading over to Lily's table. James watched jealously as Remus was greeted warmly by Lily.

"How was your summer, Remus?" Lily asked with a smile. Remus shrugged, not really wanting to tell Lily that his father's dead and his mother's now dying from grief and that he had to transform into a werewolf without his friends' company so he was alone for the full moon.

In the end he just said, "Okay I guess. What about you three?"

Lily replied, "It was pretty good apart from my sister Petunia being a stuck-up bitch as usual." Lexa snorted, but the petite girl with shiny black hair tied back into a plait and sapphire blue eyes that were focusing intensely on the book that she was reading didn't even look up.

"How was your summer, Caitlyn?" Remus asked her. Caitlyn Wolfe finally looked up from the book that she was reading and her full ruby red lips curved into a smile.

"Lupin," She said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Wolfe," Remus mimicked. "I see you haven't changed, bookworm."

"Right back atcha, _Moony_," Caitlyn replied. "How are Bighead and No Brain doing?" Remus looked confused for a moment and then she realized that Caitlyn was talking about James and Sirius.

"They're not that bad, Caits," Lexa said defensively, toying with the silver locket that she always wore around her pale neck.

"You're only saying that because you _lurve _Black!" Lily teased.

"Do not!" Lexa argued.

"Do too!"

"Okay, guys, you're acting like children," Caitlyn whispered. Remus smirked.

Sirius Black sat down on the bed in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. With an angry yell, he took off one trainer and hurled it at the wall as hard as he could.

"Jeez, calm down, Black," said a female voice from the doorway. Sirius looked up to see Alexandra Fields leant casually on his doorframe, arms folding across her chest. A stupid grin crossed Sirius's face at the sight of the brunette beauty.

"Wow, Sirius, you don't look that charming when you do your natural grin," Lexa informed him, sitting down next to him. "You okay?" He shook his head.

"James and I had a bit of an argument," Sirius replied, his head drooping so that his hair fell even more into his eyes so that he probably couldn't see. He shook his head like a dog, shaking his silky hair out of his face.

"What about?"

"Something stupid," Sirius answered as Lexa stared at him with a look of concern. "Can I ask you a question, Lexa?" She nodded and Sirius asked, "Do you think I'm some stupid pure-blood obsessed prat who hates muggle-borns?"

Lexa couldn't help it. She let out a giggle, followed by a snort of laughter. Soon she was rolling around the bed in a fit of snorts and giggles. When she finally managed to control her laughter, she said, "Sirius that is the stupid thing I've ever heard. Yes, you're a prat at some times, but you are not like your family. You don't have to be like them. You're _you_: Sirius Black. Not just a Black. Don't even think for one second that you're like them." And she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review please!

Next chapter: Train journey! Wormtail and Snape and some other people come into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Lily Evans, Alexandra Fields and Caitlyn Wolfe made themselves comfortable in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Lily and Lexa were playing a game of Exploding Snap whilst Caitlyn was busy reading _Werewolves: Fact and Fiction. _

"I swear I'm going to end up murdering Potter this year," Lily muttered darkly. Lexa and Caitlyn smirked.

"He's not that bad, you know," Lexa told her, pushing back her shoulder-length layered dark brown hair.

"Why are you friends with James, Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked curiously.

"Remus isn't that bad," Caitlyn chipped in. Then quickly added, "But Sirius and James are idiots and Peter is just plain annoying." Lexa raised one eyebrow.

In the Marauders compartment, James and Sirius still weren't speaking. Remus was trying to read a book whilst Peter kept going on about his skiing holiday.

"Peter!" Sirius eventually snapped. "Shut up! I don't even know what skiing is!"

"Don't tell him to shut up, Black," James snarled. "Why don't you piss off back to your pureblood Slytherin mates?" The next thing he knew, James was being pushed up against the wall as Sirius offered to 'beat the crap out of him'.

"Hey!" Lexa shouted, sliding open the compartment door. "Sirius, put him down!" Sirius let go of James and then turned to Lexa. "What do you want, Fields?" He demanded angrily. Lexa put her hands on her hips.

"I came here to see if you and James had stopped behaving like prats," She replied coolly, taking the book that Remus was reading out of his hands. "_Hogwarts: A History_, sounds fascinating, Remus. I think you and Lily are the only ones who have read that book!" Lexa fixed her jade green eyes on Sirius.

"Black, apologize to Potter," She said firmly. Sirius stared at her, outraged.

"You can't tell me what to do, Fields!" He exclaimed.

"Watch me," Lexa said icily. "Now apologize!" Sirius glanced at James, looking like a pathetic little school boy, as he said quietly, "I'm sorry for being a prat."

"And I'm sorry for accusing you of that _thing_," James said meaningfully. Sirius grinned.

"Okay, now you boys play nice," Lexa told them, ruffling James's already messy hair, and strode out the door. On her way down the corridor, she bumped into Severus Snape.

"Sorry, Lexa," Snape mumbled, blushing. Lexa smiled at him and said, "Its okay, Severus. Anyway, I'd better get back to Lily and Caitlyn. I'll see you later!"

Back in the Marauders compartment, Sirius watched jealously as Lexa talked with _Snivellus_.

"Seriously, Padfoot, you really should ask Lexa out," James said. Remus rolled his eyes. James and Sirius were about to have the 'Alexandra Fields Talk' for the one hundredth time.

"I don't fancy her!" Sirius practically screamed.

"Sure yah don't," James muttered.

"She's just a mate!"

"If you say so, Padfoot…"

"I don't fancy her!"

"Uh-huh…"

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say…"

"PRONGS!"

"What?"

"I don't fancy her!"

"So you've said a _million times_! But she's all you ever talk about!"

"That isn't true!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what are we doing right now?"

Sirius didn't reply, his face flushed and his eyes narrowed. "I don't…" He started.

"…fancy her!" James, Remus and Peter finished in unison.

"So are you gonna ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you?" Remus asked.

"Maybe," Sirius mumbled.

A/N: Aw, Sirius is so cute! Review please!

Next chapter: First day back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

_**Chapter Three**_

Lexa groaned as Lily ripped open the curtains in their dormitory. "What time is it?" Caitlyn mumbled from the bed next to Lexa's.

"Let me see…it's time to get up, get dressed and go and have some breakfast!" Lily replied, smirking. She had pulled back her long dark red hair in a plait with a few locks of hair hanging loosely around her face. Her almond-shaped green eyes were sparkling with amusement at the sight of Lexa falling out of bed in an attempt at getting up.

Caitlyn managed to get up more successfully and began to change into her robes that, like Lily, she had slightly altered so the black skirt was a little bit shorter and her blouse more fitted around the waist. Her perfectly straight, glossy black hair fell to her shoulders and she wore a thin red headband on top of her head. She applied a little blush to her porcelain pale cheeks and some gloss to her plump red lips.

"Lexa, get dressed!" Caitlyn ordered, nudging her best friend with her foot. Lexa groaned and slowly pulled on her robes. Lily gasped when she saw what Lexa had done to her uniform. Her tight black skirt barely covered her bottom and her crisp white blouse was so tight that it looked like the buttons were about to pop. She swept her deep brown hair up into a ponytail, her side fringe falling into her large jade green eyes that stood out against her olive skin.

"Jesus, Lex, when McGonagall sees you…" Lily trailed off.

"She'll kill you," Caitlyn finished. Lexa shrugged.

"One must live life dangerously," The brunette said sarcastically. Caitlyn rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Lily said, still shocked at the sight of Lexa's outfit.

"C'mon, Lils, let me make your skirt shorter!" Lexa begged. "Only a bit shorter! C'mon won't it be funny to see the look on James's face?" Lily sighed, but nodded. Lexa grinned and pointed her wand at Lily's knee-length skirt. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Lily's skirt was now showing a great amount of her thighs. Her skirt was nearly as short as Lexa's! Not good for a Prefect!

"Lexa," Lily said in a low angry voice. "I am going to kill you! You can practically see my arse!"

"James will go wild when he sees you," Caitlyn stated, a smirk appearing on her face.

The Marauders were sat at the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius eating so quickly that it was a wonder they didn't choke, when Lily and her two best friends strode into the Great Hall, the sound of their heels making contact with the ground echoing around the now silent room.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said breathlessly, staring at Lexa's behind, in awe at the tightness of her skirt. "Bloody hell," He said again. Lexa smirked and winked at him.

As the three girls sat down at the Gryffindor Table, Lily began to feel extremely self-conscious, wishing that she had left her skirt at the original length, instead of letting Lexa make it a lot shorter. She groaned, aware that James was staring at her with a look of absolute shock fixed on his face.

"I hate you, Lexa," Lily mumbled, grabbing a slice of toast.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick had them practicing the silencing charm, which Lily, Lexa, Caitlyn, James, Sirius and Remus mastered in a matter of seconds.

"Well, this is going to be an easy lesson," Lexa mumbled, leaning back on her chair.

"How about we practice a little bit more?" Caitlyn suggested, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Lily then realized that she was looking over at the Marauders and a grin passed across her face.

"Let's see how Potter likes not being able to talk," She muttered, pointing her wand at him, and said, "Silencio!" James opened his mouth to talk to Sirius, but no sound came out. He let out a silent yell of surprise and started banging his hands down on the desk to get Sirius's attention.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Prongs?" Sirius demanded. James opened his mouth and closed it again like a goldfish. He pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. Sirius took the parchment and read out loud, "I can't speak." Sirius frowned and then noticed that Caitlyn and Lily were laughing their heads at Lexa doing an impression of a goldfish or something.

"I think I know what's going on," He mumbled and walked over to Lexa's table. "Okay, which one of you cast the silencing charm on James?" He demanded. Lily stared at the ground, Lexa began to examine her nails and Caitlyn started to whistle innocently.

"Undo it, Wolfe," Sirius ordered. Caitlyn let out a gasp of surprise.

"Are you accusing me, Black?" She asked. Sirius put his hands on his hips. "Okay, fine," Caitlyn snapped and muttered the reversal spell. "I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK!" James screamed as the silencing charm was lifted. The room fell silent and everyone turned and stared at him.

"Er…oops?" James said, going red.

"Mr. Potter, it seems perfectly obvious that you are able to talk," Flitwick told him in his squeaky voice. "Now if you please all get back to silencing your animals."

After they had eaten lunch, the Marauders went and sat by the lake, near to where Lily and her friends were.

"So, are you gonna ask Lexa to come to Hogsmeade, Padfoot?" James asked suddenly. Sirius let out a frustrated sigh.

"We've already been through this, Prongs," Sirius replied irritably. "I don't fancy her!"

"Who don't you fancy?" Lexa said from behind them. With a grin, she flopped down on the grass next to him.

"No one," Sirius said quickly. Lexa raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Sure, Black," She drawled. "You know that Camilla Thomson has a crush on you, right?" Sirius rolled his grey eyes.

"Camilla Thomas is a whore," He informed Lexa.

"Since when did you care?" Lexa shot back. "All you want to do is screw them!" Sirius narrowed eyes.

"No I don't!" He argued. "Have you ever thought that I actually _like _the girls I have sex with?" Lexa snorted.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Sirius," She snarled. "You are such an ass!" And with that, she stormed off.

"Wow, it must be the time of the month," James concluded.

A/N: Review please!

Next chapter: Quidditch match, a couple of fights, Snape asks Lexa to go to Hogsmeade, Sirius gets in BIG trouble for…well you'll have to read and find out won't you?


End file.
